Wyznanie
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Final Fantasy VI, wydarzenia na początku World of Ruin. Rozmowa między dwiema kobietami, które zaczynają z wolna rozumieć, że między nimi dzieje się coś dziwnego. Shouio ai.


Ciepły, słoneczny i aż zaskakująco ładny dzień powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi. Zaskakująco, gdyż biorąc pod uwagę stan w jakim świat znajdował się po apokalipsie, którą zgotował mu Kefka, niewiele rzeczy mogło budzić zachwyt. Oczywiście, byli tacy, który twierdzili, że świat powraca do swojej pierwotnej postaci, ale kto by ich słuchał ?

Trójka podróżników właśnie wracała z Mobliz, gdzie udało im się przekonać Terrę, by ponownie dołączyła do swych dawnych towarzyszy i u ich boku stanęła do walki z tym, czemu wcześniej nie byli w stanie stawić czoła.. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna zgodziła się, choć sama do końca nie była pewna dlaczego. Może to świadomość tego, że dopóki Kefka będzie pomiędzy żywymi, nikt nie ma prawa się czuć pewnie ? Tak, to właśnie powtarzała sobie cały czas, jednak podświadomie czuła, że było coś jeszcze. Sama jednak nie wiedziała, co...

- Dobrze, zatrzymajmy się, czas na odpoczynek - powiedział idący przodem Sabin - poczekajcie tu dziewczyny, a ja postaram się upolować coś zdatnego do jedzenia, choć może to potrwać. Większości tego paskudztwa, które się tu pałęta nawet moggle by nie tknął - przekonany o własnej błyskotliwości karateka uśmiechnął się i zniknął pomiędzy drzewami.

Terra usiadła na ziemi. Pozostała tu sama z Celes. Patrzyła z podziwem na tą równą jej wiekiem a jakże silniejszą i bardziej zdecydowaną dziewczynę. Celes była kiedyś generałem, a choć porzuciła szeregi wojsk Imperium, pozostała jej duma i godność. Jasne włosy spływały na twarz i ramiona, a jej smukłe, młode silne ciało okrywała skórzana zbroja i płaszcz. Tak, Celes na pewno była piękna, a przy tym dzielna i szlachetna, niczym książe z bajki. Terra nie mogła jednak wyrzucić z pamięci chwil, gdy jak bezwolny robot, nosząc koronę niewolnika, mijała Celes na dworze Imperatora.

Jasnowłosa spojrzała na Terrę, której mina nosiła znamiona troski.

- Terro, czy coś jest nie tak ? - podeszła i schyliła się, siadając tuż koło niej - Wiem, ze ci niełatwo, ale rozchmurz się, choćby na chwilę. Chciałabym zobaczyć uśmiech na twej pięknej twarzy

-Ja...przepraszam - odpowiedziała Terra. Z jakiegoś nieznanego jej powodu czuła się nieswojo w towarzystwie wojowniczki magitek, zas jej słowa sprawiły, że jej serce zabiło jakby żywiej. Nie, nie budziła w niej strachu, choć widziała na własne oczy, jak bezwzględna i okrutna potrafi być Celes podczas walki. Cieszyła się nawet, że po opuszczeniu Mobliz ktoś traktuje ją w tak przyjacielski sposób. Tym bardziej, że Celes potrafiła być naprawdę miła, miała w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że większość poznających ją ludzi zaczynała ją lubić. "Dlaczego więc robię się taka nerwowa, gdy ona jest koło mnie ?" - spytała samą siebie w myślach.

Celes widziała wyraźnie, że jej towarzyszkę coś gryzie. Uznała, że powinna coś z tym zrobić.

- Porozmawiamy ? - spytała.

- Dobrze, czemu nie ? - odpowiedziała Terra, nawet nie myśląc dokładnie co mówi. Świadomość przyszła sekundę później i bardzo ją zaskoczyła.

- Wiesz, kiedy widziałam jak walczyłaś z Phunbabą, z jaką determinacją i odwagą... to naprawdę zrobiło na mnie wrażenie.

Na twarzy Terry pojawił się wyraz lekkiego zakłopotania, poczuła jak mimowolnie z lekka czerwieni się.

- Dziękuję - odparła, wciąż jeszcze nie pozbywszy się rumieńca z twarzy - dziękuję ci za te słowa. Ale to ty jesteś żołnierzem, nie ja. Bez ciebie i Sabina...

Celes uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

- Wiesz, wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wozie i dajemy z siebie wszystko. Ja po prostu robię to od dziecka, ale to ty byłaś najdzielniejsza. Po tym co przeszłaś wciąż masz siłę i wolę walki...

- Dzięki temu, że przybyliście udało się ostatecznie pokonać Phunbabę, uratowaliście te dzieci, którymi się opiekowałam. Chciałabym ci podziękować...

- Eeee...Bez przesady, no wiesz, ja tylko ci trochę pomagałam, zresztą nie tylko ja, Sabin także - Celes niespodziewanie dla siebie zaczęła nieco plątać się w słowach, co jak do tej pory jej się nie zdarzało, nawet gdy rozmawiała z Locke. Gorączkowo zaczęła szukać przyczyny. Czyżby to rozmowa z Terrą tak na nią działała ? Bezwolnie opuściła dłoń, dotykając nią palców Terry. "To chyba jeden z tych dziwnych dni" - powiedziała cicho do siebie. Nie dość cicho jednak...

- Dziwnych ? - spytała Terra, która usłyszała jej słowa - Co masz na myśli ? W jej oczach zapaliły się iskierki ciekawości, a jej palce jej dłoni splotły się z palcami Celes. Ta szukała gorączkowo tematu, na który mogłaby sprowadzić rozmowę, jednak w jej głowie panował kompletny mentlik, spotęgowany jeszcze, gdy Terra położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu - O jakich dziwnych dniach mówiłaś ?

Celes ponownie uśmiechnęła się, ale było w tym uśmiechu coś dziwnego, coś, czego do tej pory nie było.

- Terra, nie przejmuj się to nic takiego, nawet jeśli cię kocham...

Gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie powiedziała, głos zamarł jej w gardle a twarz pokraśniała na podobieństwo szkarłatnego kostiumu Terry. Terra również zaczerwieniła się, jednak nie puściła dłoni Celes ani nie zdjęła dłoni z jej ramienia.

- He he he...- generał próbowała pospiesznie obrócić wszystko w żart - Nie przejmuj się, mówię dziś takie różne głupie rzeczy. Tak, daj spokój, to tylko takie moje gadanie, nic poważnego.

Terra milcząco przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

- No ale co w tym znowu głupiego ? - spytała, starając się swojemu wyraźnie podenerwowanemu głosowi nadać żartobliwy i lekki ton - W końcu możesz mnie kochać tak jak przyjaciółka kocha przyjaciółkę, to chyba normalne, nie ? Przecież nie ma innej możliwości...

Jasnowłosa skinęła na znak zgody, ale w jej spojrzeniu było coś innego. Widać było, że toczy wewnątrz walkę i stara się coś powiedzieć. Wszystko jednak przerwał głos Sabina.

- DZIEWCZYNY ! - po chwili też z chaszczy wyłonił się sam jeden z braci Figaro, niosąc w rękach dwa schwytane niebieskie zwierzęta, podobne nieco do królików.

- Zaraz je oprawię i przygotuję - Celes szybko wstała i wzięła z rąk Sabina zdobycz - Szybko ci to poszło - dodała tonem, który trudno było sklasyfikować jako wdzięczność czy złość.

Wkrótce potem cała trójka siedziała przy ognisku, nad którym piekło się mięso schwytanych przez Sabina stworzeń. Celes i Terra co chwila zerkały na siebie, lecz za każdym razem odwracały wzrok.

"Co się ze mną dzieje, jak nazwać to co czuję ?" - to pytanie zadawały sobie obydwie.


End file.
